


Satan's Granddaughter

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: BATKM, Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and the kink machine
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bendy and the Kink Machine - Freeform, Bendy the Demon - Freeform, Deal with a Devil, Delusions, F/M, Going to Hell, Joey drew is insane, Lots of plot, Magic, Magic-Users, Nudism, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Satan makes a guest appearence, Satanic magic, Schizophrenia, Some sexy times, Spawn of Satan, Tracking, Wheelchairs, alice angel - Freeform, boris the wolf, commission, dancing devil, ink creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Lurana/Rani is the granddaughter of Satan and true heir of Hell.  He has sensed a large amount of satanic magic emitting from an abandoned studio on the human realm and gives her the mission of seeing what is causing the magic, and to bring them back to him so they can face his wrath and judgement.  However, she isn't  alone in the studio.  There is the magic caster but there are many other creatures who call this studio home.  One of them, a playful little demon, seems to take a shine to the beautiful princess of hell and attempts to win her heart...My second Commission!





	1. Chapter 1

Lurana, or Rani as she was better known as, landed just outside the old studio, her wings fluttering softly as they softened her landing. Outside there seemed to be nothing too special about the place. Boards obscured the windows, the trees in the front were overgrown, and the hedges desperately needed trimming. If she didn’t know any better, Rani would have assumed it was another crackhouse and continued on with her life.

 

But no. The granddaughter of Satan, the true heir of the underground, had been given a task, and she was expected to do it.  Not that she minded.  It was better than being under his surveillance any day.

 

Back to work.

 

The high levels of Satanic magic being released from the house had been bothering the henchmen for months now. It was such a uniquely high level of magic, it was like a beacon for them. And the stupid beasts fell for it each and every time. Finally, Grandpa, sick of the henchmen being late to meetings or assignments, decided to do something about it.

 

And by doing something, for him that meant sending in Rani. She was the one he trusted the most and who was the strongest out of all his henchmen. He knew that no matter the case, she could handle it.

 

She was his granddaughter after all.  Power ran in their family.

 

She stepped up to the front of the studio and pushed open the door easily. Unlocked, not even latched shut. She rolled her eyes at the lack of security before stepping inside. Either a foolish, forgetful mortal or perhaps someone who had delusional with their thoughts of power to even bother locking the door… well, it made her job that much more easier.

 

‘Whoa…’ she thought as she looked around the inside of the abandoned studio.  Inside it was crawling, dipping with even more magic. Rani could practically taste the magic on her tongue or in the air that she breathed.  The outside of the building must have had a dampening spell or a circle around it, trying to prevent the magic from leaking out. Why would anyone need that much magic? Even other ambitious Satanism followers never summoned this much magic before. If someone had even summoned half the amount of magic before it usually spiralled out of control, rebounding on the one who had summoned it and throwing them into chaos or purgatory.  Or even on the off chance that they survived, they were usually driven mad by it, cursed forever by the dark magic.

 

Rani crept along the darkened hallway, slowly peeking around corners, alert for any sound. Her transparent wings were folded tight to her body, taking on the flickering orange light, waving slightly with the movement of magic. Rani was trying to listen for any potential enemies, ones who would try and protect the magic caster from her, but the loud whispering of magic was too loud.

 

Whoever had set up base here was clever. Little candles and dim lights flickered everywhere, tucked into every corner, dispelling her safety of the darkness. She would have sworn that her red skin positively glowed in the low lighting, if the slight light wasn’t greedily swallowed by the dark ink.

 

Ink was everywhere. It oozed from the walls, dripped from the ceiling and was piddled on the ground. Reaching out, she touched one of the puddles. It was not dry but was in a semi-jelly, congulated state. The ink on the walls and ceiling ran like water, what made the puddles on the ground different?  Was there magic saturated within the puddle?

 

And what was that spark of magic she felt from it?  It felt similar to her one of her grandfather’s lieutenant’s magical signature. Yet he would never set foot in the human realm… not after the last time.

 

She withdrew her hand quickly, wiping her hand clean off on the wall, before slowly creeping her way down the hallway, painfully aware of just how much noise she was making. The studio really was impressive, but still just an old house. The inside appeared to be much larger than the outside had hinted at, full of twisting hallways that reminded her of the great Greece labyrinth, and great, towering staircases. This had to be the work of the magic, she determined. There was no way that something could be this distorted by any mere mortal. It was designed to keep something inside… or something out. Yet every other hallway and floorboard creaked and the rusty gears of a machine clanked and purred.

 

It was the perfect cover sounds for an inky monster.  It oozed silently behind her, attracted perhaps by the soft sounds her feet made as she snuck her way through the studio, or maybe it was her impossibly slow heart rate.  Whatever the reason, the monster was completely focused on her.  Sneaking up behind her with devious intent.

 

It struck her from behind, a hard object, perhaps a plank of wood, smashing into her skull.

 

She cried out in pain, her own magic activating but flickering as her vision began to fade. Who dares attack the sole heir of Satan?  They would pay…

 

But her vision slowly went dark, the darkness claiming her sight and ears. The last sound she heard before quiet was those great gears, grinding away.

 

*

 

The first thing that she realized was that there wasn’t much light where she was.  Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and then shut, the tiny amount of light already piercing her head.  Her head was screaming in pain.  Whatever the bastard had used it had certainly was effective.

 

She vowed that the creature would die by the end of the day.

 

But, first things first, where in the ever-loving hell was she?

 

 

  
Rani slowly forced her eyes open, wincing as they adjusted to the dim light.  She quickly closed them with a loud groan.  “Ah.  There you are sweetheart.  We were worried ‘bout ya.”  The words were jumpy, deep but also strangely high.  It reminded her of those so-called retro cartoons that had been popular over eighty years ago…

 

Ok.  Whoever was talking to her didn’t seem very keen to knock her out again and was trying to engage her.  It was time to get up, move around.  She had work to do.

 

Her eyes blinked open, forcing the darkness from her eyes.  Rani blinked and slowly glanced around.  She was sure that she had never seen this room before, but, judging from the wood and the constant drainage of ink, she was still in the cursed studio.  She slowly sat up, groaning and rubbing at her eyes.  “So…. how was the nap?” What was that voice?  She had come here alone… her head snapped to the voice.  There was a small demon with two large horns that flowed up and off of his skull.  He had beady little eyes and an old-style, cheesy cartoon smile.  Whoever he was, he wasn’t the one that attacked her, lucky for him.  She would have assumed that her mind was playing tricks on her if the magic wasn’t flowing off of him in waves.  Rani checked the magic.  It was particular to say the least.  It was similar to the magic that she had been tracking outside, but still had its own unique signature to it.  As if this demon was related to the magic.

 

He blinked at her.  “Not much of a talker are, yea?  Oh wait!  I know!” he jumped to his feet and sarcastically bowed to her, outstretching his arms.  “Where are my manners?  I forgot to introduce myself.  The name is Bendy, Bendy the Dancing Demon, but you can call me Handsome or Dreamy if you prefer.”

 

Oh great.  Not only was the guy a wanna-be demon, but he also happened to be a player. Well, she had dealt with these guys down in hell.  She could handle one demon without her grandfather.

 

She sighed.  “The name is Lurana.  Friends call me Rani.” She simply said, rubbing at her eyes, trying to rid herself of the last of the stars in her vision.  The sheets and blankets were rough but soft and warm. They embraced her, slipping over her warm skin, cascading over her bare skin…

 

“WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?” she demanded, grabbing the sheets to cover herself.

 

Bendy merely chuckled, allowing his perverted gaze to travel over her body.  “Relax Rani, your clothes are safe… besides… it’s more sinfully fun to be nude~” he winked at her, causing her to glare at him.  Oh.  If she wasn’t naked right now…

 

There was a knock on the door.  “Bad time!” Bendy said.

 

The door opened anyway.  As Bendy cried out in outrage, a friendly wolf face poked inside the room.  Seeing Rani cover herself he quickly covered his own eyes, turning to face the wall.  Well, at least someone here had some decent manners.  A small, beautiful woman slipped in after the wolf.  She had long, flowing dark hair, the same eyes as Bendy, but over her horns floated a small halo.

 

A fallen angel.  Rani paused at that.  Her grandfather had spoken of such creatures but they were so rare, not even her own father in his entire lifetime, had seen one.

 

“Oh good.  She’s awake.” huffed the angel, crossing her arms and staring at Rani.  Rani narrowed her eyes and stared back at her.  Obviously, a woman who was used to having the world under her thumb and did not appreciate any sort of completion.

 

Rani decided that she was a bitch.  Normally Rani would have shown her who was in charge, why she alone was worthy of the title of the heir of Satan, but neither the wolf’s nor the angel’s signature matched the magic either.  She had better things to do than play high school.

 

Bendy sighed.  “Well, I guess the whole gang is more or less here.”  He turned to Rani.  “The wolf’s name is Boris,” Boris smiled at her and wagged his tail, obviously delighted to meet her.  “The witch there is Alice.”

 

Alice rolled her eyes.  “Did you even tell her what happened or were you too busy groping her with your eyes?” she demanded of Bendy.  Boris took a discrete step between them, obviously used to breaking up their little spats.

 

“I know what happened.  Some inky creature snuck up behind me and knocked me out.” Randi said.  “Then I woke up here.”

 

Boris nodded at her, smiling wildly and in some relief.  No concussion.

 

“The butcher gang was dragging you off, but don’t worry tots, I was able to rescue you.” Bendy adjusted the bow tie around his neck, looking like he was expecting a thank you.  One which Rani was not ready, nor willing to provide.

 

“So once again, clothing?” Rani asked, gesturing to her body.

 

Angel held out her body suit.  “The ink monsters inked over it.  Luckily, we are rather proficient at removing ink stains.”  Rani decided to overlook how the angel avoiding touching her hands when she handed her clothing.

 

Keep going bitch.  Her bitch meter could only get so full…

 

“Thanks.” Rani managed before looking pointedly at them.  “Now… do you guys mind?”

 

Boris shot her an apologetic look before leaving quickly, whereas Angel sighed and rolled her eyes before leaving the room.  Bendy sat there, grinning and staring at her.

 

Rani stared back at him.  “Well?” she finally demanded.

 

“I don’t mind.” He shrugged and settling further into his seat, shooting her a wink.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You asked, ‘do I mind?’ so in answer to your question, no.  No, I don’t mind at all.  Please feel free to ignore me as you go about your business.”  Bendy shot her a large grin, almost as if he thought that she would go along so far.

 

Just as Rani was figuring out just how many ways that she could rip this demon to shreds and pin the blame on Alice, Alice’s voice was heard through the door.  “Bendy!  Leave the room and let her change!”

 

“You’re no fun, Alice.” Bendy shot back, crossing his arms behind his head.

 

“Get out before I have Boris drag you out!”

 

Bendy seemed to ponder this.  Boris or the naked hottie?  With a growl, he slid off the seat (was he ever short!), and left the room.  Before closing the door he winked at her.  “Be waiting for you sugar.  Miss you already!”  The door clicked shut.

 

Rani sighed and picked through her clothes.  Everything, even her underwear, was here.  Well, thank her grandfather for small miracles.  She had the suspicion that Alice herself handled the washing of her garments, preventing their disappearance.

 

Perhaps she should give the girl a few points… just this once.

 

*

 

Bendy had left the room but he hadn’t gone far.  He only rounded the corner and moved an old poster of Boris and… there!  He had known that this hole would come in handy one day.  His beady little eye greedily stared into the room.  There was smooth red skin moving sensually moving, twisting this way and that, the tiny black thong that he had seen Alice carrying slowly climbing an endless expense of leg….

 

There was a knock on the door.  Bendy shot this mystery character a glare as Rani called out “Come in.”  That should be himself entering the door, seeing her beauty.  No one else was allowed!

 

The door opened and there was a pause.  “Sorry miss, I thought you were finished changing.  I can go wait outside if you prefer.” Oh…. he knew that voice.  Bendy was gonna kill him.

 

“The important bits are covered.  What do you want?”

 

“My name is Henry and I was wondering if you would have a cup of tea with me?” Bendy could just picture Henry’s polite smile, averting his eyes from the beauty in front of him.  What a waste.

 

“You know, I would love a cup of tea.  Do you mind just holding it until I finish throwing on the rest of my clothes?” Rani asked him as Bendy heard the swish of leather.

 

There were footsteps and the sound of a chair.  “I don’t mind at all, Ms…”

 

“Rani.  Please, call me Rani.  Just Rani.”

 

“Very well Just Rani.”  Bendy’s view was suddenly covered by a grey mug, the sound of Rani’s giggle slightly muffled by the ceramic cup.  “I can hold onto your tea until you’re ready.”

 

Henry was so going to die…

 

*

 

Henry made sure he covered the hole in the wall was fully covered before turning his gaze to one of the many Bendy posters littering the room as Rani finished changing.  They needed to get new decorations.  The stardom had already gone to Alice’s and Bendy’s head, causing them to be even more insufferable than they already were.

 

Perhaps if he could do things over again he and Joey could make it right.  He would keep a better eye on Joey and…

 

“So Henry, tell me about this place.” Rani had finished changing and set down in the other chair beside him, taking hold of the other mug of tea.

 

Henry waited till she had taken her first sip before starting his story.  “A long time ago, this studio was an animation studio for, what was to be, the hit cartoon, Bendy the Dancing Demon.  It would have starred Bendy, Boris and Alice in their misadventures, and lessons about teamwork, but,” here he chuckled softly, “it unfortunately never produced anything other than the pilot episode.”

 

There was a raised eyebrow from Rani.  “That bad?” she asked, still sipping her tea.

 

Henry shook her head.  “Years ago I wasn’t a cartoon character, I was flesh and blood, human.  After Joey and I pitched the first episode, the second world war broke out and I was drafted to fight.  Joey has been avoided for… medical reasons.  As I was fighting on the front lines, Joey was back here with the staff.  The first episode aired and it did alright rating wise but it wasn’t enough for Joey.  Bendy was Joey’s obsession.  It deserved better he decided.  So more staff was hired, greater, more complicated episodes planned out and written… but the studio ran out of money.  Bankrupt.”  Henry sighed.

 

“That’s… that’s terrible… but that doesn’t explain the magic around the place or the characters.” Rani said.

 

“That was shortly after the studio fell under.  Joey by now was obsessed with the project, obsessed with Bendy and his vision of the future for him.  He had once foreseen that Bendy would be the greatest competition of Disney or the Cupheads Bros.  Bankruptcy was not an option.  Giving up was not an option… we are unsure when he first started dabbling in satanic rituals and writing his own book on bringing the inanimate to life but it happened.  Using the staff that remained at the office, Joey sacrificed them to bring the characters, and I, to life.”  Henry calmly took a sip of his tea as Rani digested that news.

 

“So… wait… you said that you were drafted to fight…”

 

“Died within days of peace.  The army never found my body.” Henry sighed.  “Went down with the warship… when Joey found out about that I believe it helped push him over the edge.”  Henry looked up at Rani.  “Joey has always feared death… perhaps that is why he practised the devil’s worship.”

 

Rani waved her hand.  “That isn’t real devil’s worship… besides, Satan is not fond of those who participate in such cults.”  She rolled her eyes with disgust.

 

“How would you know such things…?” Henry asked even as his mind started to put the puzzle pieces together.  Red skin, unnatural beauty, able to sense dark magic…

 

Rani grinned at him.  “I’m Satan’s only grandchild, sole heir to Hell.”

 

Henry felt his eyes widen.  A princess… of course.  That explained a lot.

 

*

 

Bendy had to cover his mouth with excitement.  That gorgeous woman was the heir of Satan?  That meant…. That meant that she was a princess!  Soon to be a queen!  Bendy began to have images of himself by her side, as her king.  He could help her rule over the damned souls…

 

He could see himself now, sitting on a tall throne, crown on his head, trident in his hands, and the boobielious babe on his right.  There will be screams of terror and souls withering on the ground, fire everywhere… but they will all be bowing to him.  To them.  The king and queen of the damned.

 

But first… first, he had to make sure that she knew how devoted he was to her.  He ran off to put his plan into action.  After all, it was foolproof.

 

*

 

Rani finished drinking the rest of the tea, smiling softly at Henry.  “Thank you,” she said, returning the mug to him.  Her wings fluttered softly behind her.  “I much appreciate the thought…”

 

Henry smiled at her.  “It was my pleasure, Rani.” He said, collecting both of their mugs.  Behind the wall seemed awfully silent.  It made Henry wonder what exactly Bendy had heard.  His mug had covered the hole in the wall the majority of the time, making it garbled but…

 

Knowing the demon, he was up to something.

 

Rani opened the door to the hallway and froze, her eyes widening at the sight.  “What on Hell’s green earth?”  Henry poked his head out and immediately slapped his hands to his face.  The once dark and ordinary hallways were completely reformed.  There were inky flowers everywhere down the hallway and the posters had been straightened.  It even looked like Bendy had somehow dusted the shelves and toys.

 

Though knowing him he simply absorbed the dirt with his ink…

 

“Ah!  My Cherie!  It is great to see you again!  I was worried that dear, old Henry had carried you off and took you away from me.”  Bendy appeared before Rani, his nicest bowtie around his throat and a flower tucked into his front buttonhole it appeared.  Trying to make a nice impression?  Bendy?  Well, it was clear now that Bendy had heard everything that they had discussed and was trying to take advantage of it…

 

Damn it Bendy…

 

Bendy continued.  “It is ok now, my dear.  I have arrived to save you!  Come, much happiness and dinner await!” he said, his cartoon grin stretching even larger, even as he wrapped an arm around her hips.  His arm was outstretched towards a dark table, more inky flowers in the middle, and what looked like the last of the unstained dinner plates from the kitchen…

 

Well, now that Henry thought of it, he thought he smelt bacon soup boiling on the stove.

 

Rani raised a brow before pushing him out of the way and off of her.  “As much as I enjoyed everyone’s hospitality, I really must be off.  I still have my mission after all,” she told him as she began to walk down the hallway.

 

“W-wait!  Princess!”  Bendy cried out, trying to follow her.  Henry, Alice and Boris watched and sighed.  Though not unusual for Bendy to… attempt to woo wayward visitors, it was odd to see him put this much effort into one.  Though Henry supposed that the title had something to do with it.  “Allow me to show you my skills my beautiful flower.  I am a worthy suitor, after all.”

 

Alice scoffed and watched Bendy try and gain the attention of Rani.  “Typically what power does to a woman,” she told Bendy.  “First it goes straight to their head, and then to their stomach and thighs.  You don’t need her in your life.  Probably better that she removed herself, and her little Grandfather issues, and shoved them where the sun don’t shine.”

 

Rani paused in her steps, slowly spinning around to look at the angel.  “Excuse me?”

 

Alice flounced her hair.  “What?  Your overinflated ego got in the way?  Not surprising…”

 

All Henry was sure was that there was a flurry of movement, lots of yelling, and suddenly Boris trying to separate the two squabbling females.  Alice and Rani punched, pushed kicked and screamed at one another, paying no mind to the slightly horrified audience.  Alice shoved Rani, hard, sending her off balance, and sending the princess into a previously unseen pool of ink.  Unfortunately for our angel, Rani had a strong grip on her and sent her in with her.  The two sputtered and cursed before Boris reached in and managed to pull the two of them out, ink dripping from their bodies.  Rani had managed to land a few solid hits on Alice, a dusky bruise already appearing on her cheek, whereas Rani’s bruises were already quickly fading.  The great pool ink faded slowly, as if not trying to draw attention to itself.

 

“Bendy…” Alice said slowly, her argument with Rani forgotten for the moment.  “Bendy… what is with the pool of ink behind us?”

 

Bendy fiddled with his bow tie.  “Well…. you guys were fighting so I thought that you both would want to fall into the ink pool and…. Fight there instead.”

 

Alice seethed with rage.  “You wanted us to have a right little cat fight right in front of you, didn’t you?”

 

Bendy made a chocked sort of agreeing sound while Henry rubbed at his face.  If there was a prize for making a situation worse than it already is…

 

“That’s it!  Fuck you all!” Rani spat, tearing herself away from the wolf.  “I don’t need you or your fucking help!”  She stomped her way down the other hall, vowing never to watch another cartoon in her life.

 

“W-Wait!  Rani!  Hold up!  You can’t go that way!”  Bendy almost sounded slightly panicked now as he chased after her.

 

Henry, Alice and Boris gulped and quickly chased after her.  Not good.

 

*

 

“Make me!” Rani yelled back at the demon, quickly descending a staircase, and rounding a sharp corner.  She didn’t even know why she was walking so fast.  It was like her instincts had taken over and…

 

The smell of the specific magic, the magic that she was sent to investigate, was getting stronger.

 

Rani took another deep inhale of the magic and rushed down another corridor, still ignoring the cartoons’ pleas for her to stop or slow.

 

“I won’t fail you, Grandpa.” She vowed as she approached a door.  “I won’t!”  She kicked it open and ran inside, prepared for anything except for what was inside the door.

 

A frail, older man sat in his wheelchair, looking over at the noise that Rani had caused.  He was completely human, his eyes slightly bloodshot, but human.  There were large iron chains wrapped around the iron shell of the wheelchair, as if trying to prevent him from escape.  She would have laughed at the pathetic thought, after all, who would put so much effort into a frail, old man? – if it wasn’t for the magic that was emitting from him in waves.

 

He broke into a toothy grin when he saw her.  “Yes!” he exclaimed.  “The god of the underground has not forsaken me!  I am truly blessed!”  He cackled and began to choke and cough on his own words, large amounts of drool already coating his chin.  He began to wiggle frantically and lurch with his movements.  The chain bounced and shook with his movements, but kept him trapped against the wall.

 

Almost like the little cartoons wanted to keep him there… were they scared of him? Why wouldn’t they just get rid of him then?

 

“Who…” Rani began, staring at the man.  She felt like she should know him.  His magic was strong and concentrated like he had practised it for many years before the signature was finally being discovered by Satan.

 

There was a small, delicate cough on the railing beside her.  Bendy.

 

“Rani, allow me to introduce you to Joey, our creator.  Joey, meet Rani, princess of the underground.” Bendy said, bowing slightly to Rani.

 

Joey stared at Rani more, taking in her dark hair, her ruby red skin. His eyes suddenly sparkled with life.  “I am truly blessed.  That Satan sends his true heir as my bride… I am truly blessed indeed.  Thank you, master!  I accept your gift!” he said, chuckling.  His wheelchair rattled as he tried to move. It, thankfully, still held him firm to the wall.

 

“Is he always this delusional?”  Rani asked, folding her arms over her chest, almost as if she suddenly realized how revealing her outfit was. The important bits were covered and she had been used to being drooled over by her Grandpa’s devoted followers, lust was a powerful weapon of Hell, but this was more than a little disturbing.  Between the perverted Bendy, and this creep, she had already handled more than her quota of creepers already.  And she hadn’t even hit up her ride home yet.  The ghostly express always had someone looking to rattle a few bones.

 

“Only if Bendy announces you a certain way.” sighed Henry, coming up to Rani’s other side and looking over Joey.

 

Joey was lost to his delusions.  “I have done well to appease the dark lord.  He has finally shown his blessings and given me a gift!  My own bride!  A wife!”  His eyes were even wide and crazy, the whites of the eyes overbearing the pale irises. 

 

He continued to talk, sounding more and more like a crazed man. “First, we will wed, where Satan himself will hand her to me, all of Hell watching as I become next in line for the throne! They will be jealous, a mere human that he has chosen with such a legacy, a mere human has upset the natural reign of command.  But they won’t dare do anything until after you are pregnant with my child.  The line of the devil continued by a human, who knows their true capabilities?  But they are dirty, considered unclean… We won’t mind though, we would love them no matter what.  Our precious child… or if we are lucky, children.  Many, many children to continue the legacy of power… There will be whispers of revolt from the unhappy ones, of blood being spilt, demons choosing sides. He can’t have that. Hell must remain united to be strong. He'll heal me, make me strong again. I will stand tall but kneel in front of him, pledging my loyalty to him. The monsters will look upon me and understand why he chose me. That he alone saw potential in me. That I overcame death for a reason….”

 

A little pink tongue peeked out and licked at his thin, cracked lips. “The wedding night… I will make it one to remember, my precious treasure. You… I can see it now. You don’t see what your leader does yet, but when he heals me, you’ll see… you'll understand then. They will all understand then! But of course, I’ll forgive you, my lovely little bride. A man has his needs after all. And you’ll be sure to enjoy just how I make you work for my forgiveness. Perhaps on your knees or back or both… but I will make you scream. I’ll rip that ridiculous excuse for a cover-up off you so I can gaze upon my offering and then…”

 

“That’s enough!” two loud voices boomed. Henry clenched at the handrail, an angry snarl on his face, cheeks going red with anger. Bendy looked to be deteriorating, ink dripping from his forehead, starting to cover his eyes. Boris placed a gentle hand on Rani's shoulder, steadying her. She didn’t realize that it was shaking until then.

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Angel told her. “He’s nothing more than a desperate, low-life creep…”

 

“One that I must capture and pull down to Hell,” Rani told them, stepping forward. She chose to ignore that damn clean in his eyes. He will learn. Her grandfather had plans for him… but perhaps not ones that were to his liking.  
Bendy was suddenly in front of her. “Wait. What do you mean you're taking him with you? You can't…”

 

Rani sighed. “I can and I must. This isn’t about some quick feelings that you may or may not have for me. Satan has ordered his capture…”

 

Joey started to cackle. “Awe… the poor little demon has feelings for the beautiful creature? Don’t worry Bendy… just for you and our long history together I'll fu-”

 

Rani snapped her fingers at Joey. The blood vessels in his legs contracted tightly around the muscles and bones and caused them to snap and break. The white of bone punctured the skin, red blood mixing with the dark ink swimming around him. Joey screamed in pain, his eyes flashing with anger and fury. “You will pay for that bitch!  I will personally make sure of it!”

 

She pretended not to hear him. She gently pushed Bendy to the side and continued to walk closer to the immobilized man.

 

“I said… YOU CAN'T.” Bendy jumped in front of her again, this time his form changing. The ink seemed to gather around him, forming around him. He became a hulking giant of a creature. If Rani had to guess he was between seven and eight feet tall. His teeth became long and sharp, replacing the goofy cartoon smile. And his eyes… his eyes were pure evil.

 

Despite herself, Rani shivered slightly. Gone was the dancing demon, replacing him was one that her grandfather would love to have on his army. Power emanated from him, as did dangerous, murderous intent…

 

But what was stronger? The side of him telling him to kill or stop her? Or the side that showed he had feelings for her?

 

“Down boy.” She said, reaching out to stroke at his forehead. Bendy trembled and paused, the dangerous air around him diffusing.  Ok.  Good sign.  “There we go… that’s my handsome demon… you don’t want to scare me, do you?” Bendy minutely shook his head.  “Good… Now… Just listen to me… listen to my voice… you’re a good boy.  You’ll do anything for me… right?”  He nodded.  Rani allowed herself a short sigh of relief. Ok. A calm Bendy is a happy Bendy.  She kissed his nose, causing a precious blush to appear on his cheeks. “Tell me, why is a dirtbag like him so important to you guys, especially this precious fellow?” she asked, gently stroking Bendy's face, paying close mind to his jawline.  It caused his eyes to shimmer mischievously she found.  He must be enjoying it.

 

Henry spoke. “Our lives are tied with his lifeline, as is the magic of the studio. If he leaves or dies, we do too.”

 

Rani paused. That made sense suddenly.

 

A loud, harsh chuckle broke the tense silence. “Exactly… little, weak and useless Joey holds all the cards…. You guys can’t do anything to me! You owe me your lives!”

 

“You’re free to remove him, Rani. The magic stabilizing the ink creatures is inside the wooden beams of the house and the satanic symbols. This wannabe has no hold over them.” A bored, gruff voice said.

 

Rani gasped and turned to her left. “Grandfather.” She said. Sure enough, Satan stood there. He was a little out of focus for her as he always was on the earthly realm. He told her once that this was because his form shifted to whatever form that the observers believed his form should take. A little man with horns? Red cartoon man? Goat faced? A man figure with dark wings? A serpent? The possibilities were endless.

 

Joey's eyes lit up even more at the sight of him. “My Lord! I finally see you! How I have yearned for this day…”

 

Satan waved off the words, silencing him. “You are charged with false worship and are sentenced to an eternity upon the torture rack.”

 

There was a moment of silence, Joey’s face working to digest the awful words. “No! My Lord! You cannot mean that! Everything that I've done, I've done for you! I am your loyal and true follower. You owe me…”

 

“I owe you nothing!” Satan told him. “How dare you, a snivelling worm, assume that you can tell the Great Lord and Might Satan what I owe to you? Come now. Punishment is upon us.” He reached for Joey.

 

Joey gasped and shook, shivering in fear. The moment that the chains gave way to Satan's power he threw himself from the chair, attempting to crawl away. He looked up at Alice in desperation. “My holy angel sent from above… save me! Save me please!”

 

Alice tossed her hair. “FALLEN angel. See the horns and the broken halo? I can’t do nothing.” She told him, watching as Satan seized him by the leg, pulling him into a darkened portal. Joey screamed, seeing his creations do nothing. The screams of the damned echoed around the studio as it shut behind them.

 

“I ship them,” Bendy said, referring back to his old form. “Just as much as I ship us.” He said, straightening his bowtie and winking at Rani. “So about that date?” He asked.

 

Rani thought to how he was quick to protect her from Joey’s disgusting and vile words, and how he wanted to protect himself and his friends… perhaps he wasn’t just a womanizer or as a flirt.

 

“You know what? Sure. Why not?” she asked.

 

Bendy looked up at her in a start. “Huh? You will?” He asked, dumbfounded. Rani nodded. “Yoooohooo! I got a date with a gorgeous gal!” He exclaimed, jumping up and clicking his heels together. Rani chuckled. Bendy looked almost sweet like this… Very different from the demon that he claimed to be.  “You won’t regret this! I promise doll!”

 

*

 

Rani blinked at the ceiling. It was the second time in under twenty-four hours that she was in this same bed, completely nude…

 

But there was a small change….

 

“So…. Sub kink huh?” Bendy asked, winking at her as he smoked a comically large cigar. She flushed an even deeper shade of red and tapped his shoulder.

 

“Shut up.” She ordered, her voice high and breathless.

  
Bendy smirked at her, stubbing out the cigar and smiling at her. “So babe…. Ready for round two?”


	2. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I finished the commission, the commissioner asked me for a prompt. As it fits here, here it goes!
> 
> Prompt: 70 Bendy and Rani

  
Bendy scurried through the little studio, ducking around corners, excitedly running past the rest of the crew. He held tight to the little package under his arm. “Rani? Rani where are you, my darling?” He asked.

  
Rani looked up from the book she was reading, her red skin glowing in the light. “I’m here.” She called out, closing the book.

  
The little ink demon grinned and quickly teleported into the room, smiling at the gorgeous girl in front of him. “My Cherie! I’ve missed you so much!” He said, his little pupils switching to hearts.

  
Rani rolled her eyes and chuckled, but flushed slightly at the heart eyes. Bendy, either thanks to his womanizer personality or his cartoon background, always wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was so easy to see exactly how he was feeling. “If you missed me so much, why did you leave me?” She teased, touching under his chin.

  
A little shudder ran through his only body as he leaned into the touch. “I had to go grab you a present. Once I saw it I immediately thought of you.”

  
Ah the little demon was nothing but a sweetheart… Rani took the little box from him. He was trying hard to impress her, to prove to Satan that he was a good match for his granddaughter… She began to open the little box, humming softly as Bendy trembled in excitement.

  
Rani paused as she opened the box, her wings shivering slightly. She stared at the ‘gift’ and sighed softly. “Did you buy me…. lingerie?” She asked.

  
Bendy nodded. “I saw it and thought it was your colour! That it would be perfect for you!” He said smugly. The box hit him in the face, a perfect shot from Rani.

  
*

  
Henry closed is eyes and looked away from the commotion. Bendy was thoroughly being trashed by Rani, and he completely deserved it. “I think he’s a masochist.” Alice said. Henry could only nod in disbelief.

  
The dancing demon indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave me a kudos or a comment at the bottom, or buy me a Ko-Fi to help support my work!


End file.
